


El vacío en mí

by Lagar



Category: supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Minor Lena Luthor/James "Jimmy" Olsen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lagar/pseuds/Lagar
Summary: Lena decide distanciarse de Kara después de haberse besado, Kara respeta la decisión de Lena sin hacerse preguntas. La inesperada relación de James y Lena sorprende a Nia quien en silencio se pregunta qué sucedió.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 6





	El vacío en mí

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está basado entre la temporada 3 y 4. - 
> 
> La legión de héroes aparece y todos conocen a Kara por primera vez, incluyendo Mon-El (en este fic él es agradable)

Supergirl no me pertenece.

* * *

Lena Luthor tenía claro que la empresa que compró estaba en excelentes condiciones, todos sabían sus deberes y no se les tenía que estar presionando, por lo que rara vez opinaba sobre las publicaciones; la mayoría de las veces que visitaba Catco era para estar con Kara Danvers, hasta que _aquel suceso_ las separó. Lena comenzó a ausentarse y Kara prefería comer fuera.

La austeridad en el comportamiento típico de Kara no pasó desapercibido por Nia, ni por James; sin embargo James ahora era pareja de Lena por lo que se limitaba a opinar en su mente, a veces mirando a Kara notaba que ella pasaba varios minutos fija en su escritorio, sin hablar, sin escribir, en trance; pensaba si tenía que ver con Lena y por qué ahora evitaba la una hablar de la otra. Después cayó en conclusión que debía ser por el efímero romance que hubo entre él y Kara y lo incómodo que resultaba el triángulo amoroso inexistente; los años de amistad no fueron suficientes para que él hablara con Kara, para pedirle una disculpa o para disculparse en nombre de Lena; después de todo hace un par de meses era él quien no paraba de decir que Lena no era una persona confiable y que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que comenzara a comportarse como el resto de su familia, ¿cómo podía retractarse ahora ante Kara?, ¿cómo era posible que Lena haya accedido a salir con él? Ambos habían expresado hace semanas el sentir nulo hacia el otro.

Los rumores comenzaban entre los empleados pero nada podía confirmarse aún; a Lena le quedaba claro que no fue buena decisión comenzar una relación con James; no era bien visto, la junta directiva de ambas empresas esperaban el momento exacto de cualquier desliz para remarcar que no era lo mejor; pero no le importaba, ya no; era tiempo de que aceptara las consecuencias de sus hechos; el haberle mentido a Kara esa noche después de besarse, decirle que había sido un error, que claramente Kara había malinterpretado las cosas, le pidió disculpas y se atrevió a pedirle a Kara que no se confundiera. Esa noche durmió quizá 1 hora; cuando el eco de los pasos rápidos de Kara dejó de aturdirla, sabía que así debía ser, una Luthor y una super no estaban destinadas a durar.

Sabía también que sería difícil, un mes, tres, seis. Supergirl le salvó la vida dos veces en ese lapso de todo ese silencio, había muchas personas a su alrededor, las palabras que intercambiaron fueron genéricas. _"Está a salvo, no fue nada, gracias, adiós"_ eso fue la primera vez; la segunda no pudieron hablar; apenas aterrizaron abruptamente y Supergirl se aseguró de que Lena estaba sin heridas para con ambas manos sostenerse en el piso, toser sangre no era tan alarmante pero alucinar en plena calle y hablar kryptones le confirmó a Lena que nada podía hacer; no hablaba el idioma aún, Supergirl no respondía al tacto de Lena, su piel se sentía fría, las manos de Lena intentaban sostener la cara de la heroína.

 _"Kara, no te entiendo, soy Lena, estoy aquí"_ \- Dijo en voz baja - _"Mírame"_

Más palabras en kryptones y una sonrisa que no era para ella, con dificultad se liberó de las manos de Lena y caminó en línea recta, apuntando al cielo, sonriendo.

 _"Kara"_ \- Ahora por los hombros la tenía sostenida - _"No te vayas, por favor"_

 _"¡NO LA TOQUES!"_ \- Alex Danvers y J'onn J'onzz habían llegado a la escena - _"J'onn llévate a Supergirl ahora"_

Fue en plena calle la pelea, en el centro de la ciudad, con muchos heridos; la gente poco a poco fue atendida por varias ambulancias, la zona quedó en cuarentena para ser limpiada. Alex intentó ser amable, porque su hermana así lo hubiera querido y se quedó quizá cinco minutos con Lena para tomar signos vitales y verificar nuevamente si estaba bien. Sentadas en la parte trasera de una ambulancia Lena no paraba de hablar y Alex sólo escuchaba.

_"Estaba alucinando Alex; apuntaba al cielo y sonreía"_

_"Pensó que estaba con sus padres, por lo que escuché pensaba que estaba mostrándoles algo en el cielo de Krypton; eran palabras que un infante diría"_

_"¿Estará bien?"_

_"Supergirl se encuentra ya siendo atendida, pero eso a ti no te interesa"_

Entre la cuarta copa de vino de esa noche Lena aceptó que sí merecía ese trato de Alex. Un largo fin de semana pasó y el lunes Kara estaba de regreso en su escritorio, se movía al parecer con dolor en una pierna, entraba a la oficina de Snapper con un folder y salía con varios de ellos. Nia le llevó comida pero no la tocó; entrada la tarde Kara fue llamada a la oficina de Snapper a donde se dirigió rápidamente, nunca miró atrás, en donde Lena estaba ya por 3 horas, pretendiendo usar un ipad, notando cómo Kara se frotaba los ojos, cómo se secaba el sudor de la frente. A las 6 de la tarde Snapper entró abruptamente a la oficina de James pero él no estaba, por lo que habló con Lena.

_"¿Puedo ayudarlo señor Snapper?"_

_"No, venía a informarle a Olsen que Danvers no regresará por el resto de la semana, la envié a casa no me sirve en el estado en el que está" -_ Cerró la puerta sin esperar alguna respuesta de Lena -

"¿ _Debería visitarla? ¿me abriría la puerta? ¿y si mejor la llamo?_ todas las preguntas que Lena se hizo tenían una respuesta negativa, aún así ahí estaba a la puerta del departamento de Kara, ignorando las llamadas de James, el vibrar en el bolsillo del saco comenzaba a molestarla y apagó el aparato. Se rió de ella misma y se obligó a tocar, más fuerte de lo que quería. J'onn abrió; la recibió con un abrazo y la hizo pasar.

 _"Ella no está aquí" -_ Con calma le confirmó -

 _"Pensé que habría venido a descansar, ¿está patrullando la ciudad?_ \- Preguntó alarmada -

 _"La llevé a Midvale hace un momento; Eliza y su madre la estarán cuidando"_ \- Lena sintió curiosidad por Alura Zor-el; siempre había querido conocerla, saber si se parecía a Kara -

_"Ya veo, debe ser peor de lo que pensaba si la madre de Kara ha viajado hasta la tierra"_

_"La traje el día del ataque; Alura Zor-el tuvo que viajar porque aunque algunas personas hablamos su idioma no entendíamos totalmente lo que Kara quería decir, ella iba a quedarse aquí en la ciudad pero aprovechando que no tendrá que trabajar se instalarán en Midvale quizá por una semana" -_ Él llevaba colgado en los hombros un bolso grande, con pertenencias de Kara - _"Podría llevarte conmigo si quisieras"_

 _"Ahora no puedo pero gracias, por favor no le digas que estuve aquí" -_ Salió del departamento despidiéndose con un gesto, se sentía vulnerable bajo esa mirada, llena de bondad, la misma que Lionel le daba cuando era una niña -

En su departamento, esa noche Lena rompió una promesa que se hizo a ella misma; indagó todo lo que pudo sobre el planeta de Kara, comenzó a estudiar el idioma pero no pasó de la primera lección, los notas que alguna vez tomó de Lex no tenían sentido. Probablemente su hermano se habría frustrado hasta ulcerarse el estómago al no entender el lenguaje; Lena con orgullo podía afirmar ser de los dos la mejor para aprender un idioma nuevo; pero éste no era como cualquier otro, no podía entenderlo. Se imaginó a Kara en aquel inexistente planeta, cómo se veía de pequeña, con sus padres, lo que comían y el tipo de casas en las que vivían.

Quizá si se esforzaba e iba a visitarla de regreso, hablando su idioma, quizá Kara podría considerar dirigirle unas palabras, porque Lena no podía encontrar cómo reparar las cosas, no había escudo o traje que pudiera crear, no era supergirl a quien había lastimado. Cuando Kara regresó a Catco no encontró la forma o el momento. Pensó que lo mejor era rendirse y dejar de visitar el edificio, hasta que no pudo más; un martes en punto de las 9 de la mañana estaba en la oficina de James, desde donde se podía ver todo, desde donde con enojo miraba el enorme ramo de malvaviscos, mini rosquillas y flores creadas con frutas bañadas en chocolate que alguien envió a Kara.

Como niños todos en la oficina caminando alrededor, intentando pasar desapercibidos pero con curiosidad. Kara llegó media hora después y Lena le pidió a James que la dejara sola en su propia oficina porque debía hacer una llamada; él aprovechó para ir a comprar té. Afuera todos quedaron inmóviles, en total espera a la reacción de Kara, nadie hablaba, nadie escribía; incluso Snapper miraba sorbiendo su taza de café, exasperado, Kara no quitaba la vista de su libreta, escribía y se ajustaba los anteojos. El enorme cuerpo de James se interponía entre el punto que Lena había elegido como mejor locación para mirar lo que fuera que iba a suceder cuando Kara descubriera ese ridículo regalo. Lena se movió hacia el otro extremo de la oficina para observar mejor. Kara se sentó en su silla sin aún darse cuenta; hasta que la libretilla se cayó al suelo al no haber espacio cuando la intentó dejar en el escritorio mientras rebuscaba en la bolsa colgada en el respaldo de su pequeña silla.

 _"Wooooow"_ \- Se puso de pie y se tocó el cuello, después la barbilla. Lo demás no se escuchaba porque Nia,James, Eve y Frank la rodearon. De un momento a otro todas las personas se acercaban al escritorio y tomaban las varas con los bocadillos. Sonriendo le dio a Snapper a probar, quien mal encarado tomó las donas y sin perder el tiempo las mordió y sorbió su café. Lena se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pensó con angustia que Kara estaba saliendo con alguien y que debía ser algo serio, tuvo que haber sido una cita ayer en la noche y quién más sale los lunes en la noche sino las parejas establecidas. Las muchas ideas no dejaban pensar con claridad a Lena, molesta esperó a que Kara saliera del piso para escabullirse sin que se vieran, se iría a Lcorp, de donde no saldría hasta la medianoche.

Ese viernes le dijo a James que no iría a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Nia, que por favor la disculpara pero había algo urgente en Lcorp. Esa urgencia inventada se convirtió en una botella entera de whisky en su penthouse. En algún momento de la noche le marcó a James, recuerda un poco desvestirse, besarlo y lo que hicieron en su cama antes de dormir en lados separados. Aturdida en la mañana se preparó un café mientras James cocinaba y no dejaba de hablar sobre la fiesta, lo divertida que estuvo, le mostró fotos y una de ellas llamó su atención, en donde el grupo se balanceaban sobre un pastel y Nia soplaba unas velas.

 _"¿Quienes son ellos?"_ \- Dos personas desconocidas estaban a los costados de Kara -

 _"Él es Mon-El; un nuevo amigo de Kara"_ \- Un joven bastante apuesto con ojos cerrados de tener una sonrisa tan intensa posaba con una cerveza en cada mano y un gorro de cumpleaños ladeado sobre la cabeza.

 _"Y ella, es Imra, la persona que por cierto le envió el enorme ramo de comestibles a Kara; ambos son extraterrestres uno de un planeta que ya no existe y la chica creo de Saturno"_ \- James daba pequeños mordiscos a su desayuno mientras le hablaba a Lena -

_"James, lo siento olvidé que tengo una videoconferencia en 30 minutos, me tengo que arreglar y me instalaré para hacerla aquí"_

_"Entiendo, nos vemos en la noche"_

Lena no se despidió de beso; se fue a tomar un baño frío. Era uno de esos días que ocurrían una vez al año en donde no trabajaría en sábado. Trató de reponerse, por supuesto iba a suceder, Kara era una mujer sin ataduras, cuando quisiera podría salir con cualquier hombre, mujer, alienígena que quisiera y al parecer la hermosa mujer llamada Imra era la indicada. Obviamente investigó por medio de redes sociales todo lo que había pasado anoche en esa fiesta; Nia y Kelly era quienes tendían a publicar más. Alex jamás usaba redes sociales pero no se negaba a cualquier foto que Kara o su novia le pidieran a aparecer. El perfil de Kara se mantenía con una publicación nueva cada 15 días o por semana; parques, comidas, amigos. La misma foto que James le mostró a Lena era la más actual, pero había otra, una que Nia había compartido con la siguiente nota _"las estrellas se alinean esta noche";_ era una imagen amplia de la azotea del departamento de Kara; sillas y comida por todos lados y al fondo ellas dos, Kara e Imra en un sillón que parecía ser un columpio con espacio para tres o cuatro personas. Ellas estaban en medio, compartiendo una rebanada de pastel; increíble; Kara compartiendo del mismo plato.

 _"Entonces era verdad, Kara estaba saliendo con alguien; con otra mujer, con alguien de otro planeta"_ Con ese pensamiento esa noche se fue temprano a dormir, no sin antes decirle a James que se verían hasta el lunes en la oficina de Catco.

Probablemente no era el lugar ni el mejor momento, pero toda esa relación había sido un malentendido que Lena se rehusaba a meditar y finiquitar desde hace tiempo. Fue corta la conversación, Lena le dijo a James que no sentía lo que esperaba y él aunque le pidió intentarlo entendió que no era algo que forzar. Al salir de la oficina notó el escritorio de Kara, limpio, organizado; Nia amablemente se acercó a ofrecerle ayuda, dijo que Kara estaba en una entrevista; _"No te preocupes Nia, muchas gracias."._

A pesar de lo que acababa de suceder con James, Lena se sentía en paz, segura, avanzando en línea recta. Los días siguientes pasaron rápidamente, sin grandes novedades; por las noches miraba desde su balcón las pocas estrellas que se vislumbraban. No, no era suficiente aprender el idioma de Kara, regalarle comida o algún objeto; cada día le era más certero que lo necesario era hablar con Kara, pedirle perdón y disculparse, eso era lo que tenía que hacer; no lo dudaba más, lo esperaba con ansias, quería que sucediera ya, que Kara la abrazara y que poco a poco volvieran a pasar tiempo juntas, el problema era, el único problema era que Kara podía decirle que no y si Kara le decía que no tendría que respetarlo.

Pero tenía que intentarlo y por eso el siguiente lunes se levantó más temprano de lo normal, se vistió de negro, zapatillas altas y con el pelo tomado, un abrigo largo, recordando cómo Kara le había dicho que se veía espectacular con ese estilo y con su característico tono rojo de labial. Y por qué no, el perfume que sabía que a Kara le encantaba, pasó a Noona's por unos sticky buns y un expresso. Deambuló por la oficina unos minutos mientras esperaba a Kara pero no llegaba, era extraño porque jamás llegaba tarde y ya eran más de las 10. Nia nuevamente notó algo en Lena y se acercó.

_"Si busca a Kara, ella vendrá hasta mañana, Snapper la envió fuera de la ciudad para hablar con una fuente, algo sobre un centro ilegal de animales en extinción o algo así raro"_

_"Gracias por decirme Nia, uhmm ¿te gustan los sticky buns?"_

_"Me encantan"_ \- Le entregó la bolsa - _"Provecho, nos vemos.. pronto"_

Lena se dio la vuelta, lentamente, exhalando y sin enfocar la mirada; no recordó en qué momento pensó que esto saldría bien a la primera oportunidad, pero era paciente, y Kara lo merecía, eso y más.

_"Señorita Luthor"_

_"¿Sí?"_ \- Volteó pero no se acercó -

_"Gracias, por, por intentarlo"_

_"Tú deberías intentar llamarme Lena, por favor"_

Con certeza Lena podía asegurar que Kara no le había dicho nada de lo que sucedió entre ellas a nadie, Nia debió haber notado justo como James, que las cosas hace tiempo no estaban bien entre ella y Kara. Iba a retirarse a trabajar y pensar en otro posible acercamiento hacia Kara; se había olvidado de Nia hasta que ésta nuevamente habló:

_"Galería"_

_"¿Perdón?" -_ Se acercó a Nia; quien ya tenía en una mano uno de los panes -

_"Kara y yo vamos a ir a la galería en la calle 14, entre 10 y 5ta; el sábado a las 7; podrías ir"_

_"Nos vemos; cuídate"_

* * *

Nia no conocía del todo a Lena; no habían tenido oportunidades para hablar, más allá de las 2 noches que estuvieron cenando y jugando en casa de Kara, o el par de veces que Dreamer estaba en el mismo lugar que Lena; se saludaban siempre; Lena no dudaba en que la joven fuera un encanto y Nia siempre había deseado saber más y más sobre ella; Kara le respondía la mayoría de las preguntas que le hacía y la alentaba a que las acompañara cuando salían a comer; nunca aceptó, sentía que interrumpiría una de las tantas oportunidades que desperdiciaban para confesarse lo que obviamente sentían la una por la otra; no se lo dijo a Kara porque era creyente de que cada quién debía avanzar a su propio ritmo; si Kara le hubiera mencionado algo por supuesto le daría alguna opinión; mientras no fuera así Nia se limitaba a observar con añoranza, con la esperanza de que finalmente alguna se decidiera a dar el siguiente paso.

Nia fue una espectadora más de algo que aún no comprendía, vio a Kara triste una mañana, vio cómo llegó puntual a la oficina, con un caminado rápido y sin sonreírle a sus demás compañeros; no salió a comer y se fue temprano, el siguiente día lo mismo y así consecutivamente hasta que empezó a comer a solas en cualquier pequeño restaurante de la ciudad; a veces llegaba con bolsas de comida de otros estados del país; después notó que Lena dejó de visitar la oficina; Nia lo había hablado con Ivette, su compañera de casa, lo habló con ella una noche al llegar confundida después de ver a James y a Lena besarse en un restaurante mientras cenaban; ella iba a cenar ahí también pero se le olvidó el hambre y se fue a casa; fue la sorpresa lo que la hizo hablar con Ivette; no le dijo nombres, sólo le lanzó comentarios hipotéticos; hubiera preferido hablar con Kara pero no podía obligarla; Kara nunca dijo nada sobre Lena y James; Nia aprendió a desviar el tema en las noches que salía con las hermanas Danvers y con Kelly; en esas noches el nombre de Lena había quedado a un lado, tampoco James salía más con ellas; fue Kelly quien convirtió las noches de juego poco a poco en una variedad de aventuras; salidas a museos, a clases de cocina; a partidos de cualquier deporte que tuviera espacio para principiantes; en esas noches era como si Lena y James fueran un recuerdo lejano; hasta que claro llegaran a la oficina y Nia tenía que saludarlos; se sentía culpable por aceptar a salir sin ellos pero eso estaba fuera de sus manos. Nia llegó a pensar que Kelly también se sentía culpable sin razón, por la espontánea relación entre James y Kara; cuando TODOS eran conscientes de los sentimientos que había entre Lena y Kara.

Nia pensó si alguna vez las cosas serían como antes; trataba de no pensar en ellos pero miraba a Kara en su escritorio enfocada, marcharse a prisa; otras veces veía a Lena entrar y salir del edificio; se imaginaba quién sería de las dos la que decidiera hacer las paces; fue Lena; para Nia fue extraño mirarla nerviosa, como si intentara esconderse en la oficina de James; vigilando desde adentro, saliendo a escondidas para no encontrarse a Kara; la primera vez no lo entendió; la segunda sería un error pensar que era una casualidad, probablemente tenía miedo, por eso habló con Lena, por eso le dijo sobre la galería, aunque Lena no fue. Era triste; estaba segura que lo de ellas pudo ser para cada una el amor de su vida.

* * *

Una mañana los periódicos y noticieros inundaron a Ciudad República con imágenes de Supergirl y una nueva heroína; juntas habían detenido a un gran grupo de secuestradores que intentaron raptar a un menor en una primaria a las afueras de la ciudad; no se mencionó el nombre de la o el menor sin embargo esa escuela era conocida por tener en sus aulas a los hijos de varios empresarios y políticos de la ciudad. En una entrevista, Supergirl alabó la ayuda de la policía y de Saturn girl la aparente novia/compañera de Kara, dijo también que sin la ayuda de su compañera el rescate hubiera sido casi imposible. Saturn girl sólo sonrió y regaló abrazos a los menores mientras los periodistas la abordaban con decenas de preguntas; comentó rápidamente sentirse emocionada de estar en el planeta tierra, agradeció el apoyo de las autoridades y finalizó asegurando que estaría a la orden de la justicia; todo eso en un ridículo y encantador acento, mientras Supergirl la miraba con añoranza para después marcharse juntas volando. El noticiero cerró la nota informando sobre los aparentes poderes psíquicos de la nueva heroína. Lena no quiso adentrarse en ninguna otra nota, fuera por televisión, periódico o celular, por lo que ese día aceptó asistir a un par de reuniones que había postergado con el equipo de los laboratorios; confiaba que la euforia de las noticias disminuyera en los próximos días pero no sucedió así.

Una noche, recibió un mensaje de James, era bastante tarde; le solicitaba con urgencia que se comunicara con él. Al instante tomó el teléfono para marcarle pero James al ver que Lena había leído el mensaje comenzó a escribir;

_"Conseguimos una entrevista con Saturn girl, será una exclusiva después de una semana eufórica sobre ella; la cita está programada para mañana a las 8 pm; la haremos en mi oficina, sólo estaremos presentes Snapper, ella y yo"_

_"¿Supergirl no estará presente?"_

_"Es probable que esté en el edificio pero no aparecerá en la entrevista; creo que sería benéfico si estuvieras también"_

_"No veo el beneficio de mi presencia James"_

_"Lena, por favor, hazlo por mi"_

No entendió la necedad de James, quien jamás le había pedido algo; aceptó asegurándose a ella misma que como dueña de Catco sería lo esperado.

La entrevista finalizó después de 1 hora de preguntas y comentarios; James y Snapper trabajarían un par de horas más para agregarla a las primeras planas del Tribune, el sitio de noticias de Catco, la página frontal de la revista y para editar el video que sería mostrado también temprano por la mañana. Lena llegó casi al final; James las presentó y con la mirada buscó por todos lados a Kara.

_"Me han contado mucho sobre usted; no puedo revelar mucho pero su trabajo será revolucionario para las futuras generaciones y el planeta; mi nombre es Imra Ardeen"_

_"El gusto es mío; Lena Luthor" -_ Lena no estaba preparada para la abrupta presentación, sabía que era una posibilidad pero intentaría de ser posible hablar con la nueva heroína, quien era unos pocos centímetros más baja que ella; no pudo evitar notar lo atractiva que era, se preguntó cómo había conquistado a Kara -

_"Estoy tan feliz de que haya decidido venir; Kara dijo que le pediría a James Olsen el favor de su asistencia aquí; bueno es más bien un favor para mi"_

Lena tenía muchas preguntas; cómo era posible que esta mujer hablara del futuro y qué era eso de que Kara le pidió a James que se conocieran. Lena le ofreció ocupar una de las sillas en la oficina de James para poder hablar; si no había logrado zafarse de esto, al menos obtendría información.

 _"¿Cómo es posible que sepas sobre el futuro?"_ \- Preguntó Lena sin rodeos; su expresión era de seriedad, incluso parecía molesta por lo que Imra se tomó el tiempo de explicarle con detalle -

 _"No sólo provengo de otro planeta, sino del futuro, junto con otros alienígenas como se les conoce en la tierra, creamos una legión, un grupo para ayudar a combatir cualquier amenaza en nuestra época" -_ Lena no se había preguntado el origen de esta mujer ni nada sobre planeta, sólo se preguntaba cosas sobre ella y Kara -

_"Saturno vaya; debo confesar que es interesante saber que hay vida también en ese planeta"_

_"Titan de hecho; la tierra tiene algunos lugares bastante similares a los de mi hogar; incluso Kara concuerda conmigo que la tierra es uno de los planetas más hermosos que hayamos observado o visitado"_

_"Pensé que Kara estaría acompañándote"_

_"Hubo una emergencia en Europa debe seguir allá aún"_

Lena notó muchas más cosas en Imra. Era hermosa por supuesto que eso era obvio, parecía ser joven, muy joven de hecho; se limitó a preguntar sobre su edad y pensó también en la serenidad que la rodeaba.

 _"No estaba mintiendo cuando dije que mucho de su trabajo será la cúspide de la tecnología humana; me atrevo a decir esto porque sé que no importa lo que diga, usted y su intelecto continuarán con el trabajo que realizan; a pesar de los esfuerzos de muchas personas, incluyendo el suyo, el planeta tierra o mejor dicho, la humanidad no logrará sobrevivir otro milenio; la legión logró recolectar mucho de su trabajo original; notas y bocetos de entre ruinas; lo que quiero decir es que es un honor estar frente a usted" -_ No lo podía creer, Lena no podía creer lo que escuchaba y tardó quizá unos segundo de más en contestar -

_"Muchas gracias, si hay algo que quieras ver que ya haya creado eres bienvenida a mi laboratorio"_

_"Wow, genial sí, sé que está trabajando o quizá ya esté terminado el PREC, o mejor conocido como protoambiente de radiación controlada"_ \- No podía creer lo que escuchaba, alguien del futuro sabía sobre el exoesqueleto que diseñó para Supergirl, ni siquiera Supergirl lo sabía aún -

_"Increible, cualquier duda que me quedaba sobre lo que has dicho ha quedado disipada, nadie más que yo sabe sobre ese proyecto"_

_"Ha servido infinitamente para nosotros en la legión, nos ha permitido explorar en otros planetas y como base para crear nuevos trajes"_

_"Me alegro que sea utilizado para un bien"_

Las mejillas de Lena estaban rojas, se sentía bien, su trabajo sería utilizado para el bien común finalmente; incluso aunque las noticias vinieran de la novia de Kara a quien era imposible detestar; de pronto se preguntó qué otros proyectos podría poner en marcha y cuáles de ellos que estaban inconclusos o en primea etapa debía desarrollar como prioridad.

_"Kara tenía razón, para ser quien es usted, es una mujer muy humilde y reservada"_

_"Gracias"_ \- Le hubiera gustado responder con algo más, en ese momento no encontró con qué -

 _"Tendrá una vida longeva señorita Luthor, llena de felicidad; sólo debe creer que lo merece y darse la oportunidad"_ -Imra la veía a los ojos, con ambas manos en las rodillas; su expresión serena ahora se convertía en una de seriedad -

_"¿No crees estar compartiendo información de más?"_

_"No, es algo en intuí, después de pasar mucho tiempo con Kara, eso y accidentalmente haber atacado su mente, vi cómo se miran ustedes dos y el cariño que se tienen... "_

_"¿Cómo..."_

_"Fue un accidente; cuando llegamos a la tierra debido a una falla en nuestra nave, no sabíamos exáctamente en qué año estábamos o el lugar en donde aterrizaríamos, ella nos encontró; yo estaba algo aturdida por el viaje y cuando Kara nos rescató no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y la ataqué, sólo por un momento pero pude ver cosas; recuerdos y pensamientos de Kara"_

_"¿Ella sabe? ¿es consciente de lo que viste?"_

_"Por supuesto, uno de esos ataques puede incluso paralizar a quien sea; incluso a uno kriptoniana que recibe energía de un sol amarillo"_

_"¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? Estoy segura que sabes que Kara y yo no hablamos más y dada la situación de ustedes dos; no creo que debamos hablar sobre ella"_

_"Lo sé, lo sé, no puedo decir mucho sobre el futuro pero Kara ha hecho tanto por nosotros, por mi especialmente; nos salvó la vida; sólo quería hacer algo por ella, lo hablé con Mon-El y él acordó que al menos decirte que ella piensa constantemente en ti estaría dentro de los límites de lo permitido"_

_"¿Mon-El?, es acaso tu superior o por qué discutirías esto con él?"_ \- Lena recordó brevemente a Mon-El, en la foto que James le mostró; parecía un joven cualquiera adolescente, con más bebidas en las manos de las que podría soportar, era increíble que alguien como él pudiera dar consejos, sobre todo a alguien con poderes psíquicos -

_"Mon-El es, lo que ustedes en la tierra conocen como novio, hace pocas semanas comenzamos a salir, de hecho fue gracias a Kara; sólo quería de alguna manera regresar el favor"_

_"Pensé que tú y Kara estaban saliendo"_ \- Lena respondíó al instante; consternada, inquieta y al borde de su asiento -

_"Oh no, es por eso que no están hablando, no veo cómo pudo pensar que ella y yo estuviéramos relacionadas sentimentalmente"_

_"Vi unas fotos y el regalo que le enviaste a la oficina" -_ Lena no dudo en compartir cualquier palabra que saliera de sus labios, cualquier idea que le pasara por la mente, después de todo Imra sabría si estuviera mintiendo; aunque presentía que ella no haría algo como eso -

_"Era sólo comida, un detalle para agradecerle lo que había hecho por mi y por Mon-El"_

_"Oh..."_

_"Sabía que era extraño que ustedes no hablaran, después de todo es bien sabido que juntas hacen del mundo un mejor lugar, incluso cuando le pregunté a Alex Danvers sobre ustedes dos se negó a responder"_

Lena no paraba de pensar en cómo pudo haberse equivocado pero fue James quien habló de Kara, James quien también se había mantenido distante, quien obviamente malinterpretó lo que vio, eso y las palabras que Lena le dijo a Kara, cuando le mintió después de besarse, todo pasaba por su mente, rápido, como rayos de luz cuando se cierran los ojos.

 _"¿Crees que regrese hoy a su departamento? Después de la misión en la que está_ _"Sí y con mucha hambre" -_ Sonrió Imra, quien en ningún otro momento había tenido que invadir en la mente de Kara y Lena Luthor para saber lo que sentían en ese momento de sus vidas; se regocijó con la idea de haber ayudado posiblemente a quien consideraba una de las mayores influencias en su vida. Kara tenía razón, Lena Luthor era una persona tímida y probablemente unas palabras sinceras sin que sonaran como halago la ayudarían bastante; después de todo el apellido Luthor aún cargaba una connotación desfavorable, una que Lena aún no podía evadir, ni siquiera con toda la ayuda y el trabajo que ella había realizado para el bienestar entero de la humanidad, incluso de algunos extraterrestres.

_"Me tengo que ir pero espero esta no sea la última vez que nos veamos"_

_"Espero lo mismo, gracias por escucharme"_

_"Gracias por venir y pasa por el laboratorio cuando puedas, estaré esperando"_

Imra no desaprovechó la oportunidad para darle un abrazo a Lena Luthor, había sido de Kara quien había aprendido muchas costumbres terrícolas y una de las que más le gustaba era el abrazo, era algo que en pocos planetas se utilizaba; pero aquí, en la Tierra era amplio, lleno de significados, no sólo los familiares o amantes podían abrazarse, amigos, conocidos, quien sea; Lena parecía no haber prevenido el abrazo e Imra recordó la descripción que Kara hizo de Lena, aparentemente los abrazos y halagos eran tan atípicos que le causaban extrema sorpresa. Volverían a verse, estaba decidido.

* * *

Eran cerca de las 11 de la noche cuando Kara llegó a su departamento; llovía levemente y se apresuró al entrar por la ventana para ponerse ropa fresca, pensó en comunicarse a la DEO para saber sobre la entrevista de Imra, pero decidió que sería más emocionante si hablaban mañana de ello, frente a frente. En su celular no tenía ninguna llamada perdida, ningún mensaje sin leer; avisó a su hermana que estaba ya en casa y le dio las buenas noches.

Recordó el refractario en su refrigerador con mini sandwiches; eso cenaría, al acercarse a la cocina alguien tocó a la puerta. No estaba usando los lentes y al instante pudo ver a Lena. Honestamente no quería verla, aún le dolía esa frase, había sido difícil acostumbrarse a evitarla; pero había recuerdos que le decían a Kara que se había equivocado con Lena, que vio mucho más en donde no había rastros de lo que ella quería y eso la lastimaba más. Era tarde; cruel sería si no abría la puerta.

_"Lena"_

_"Kara, buenas noches"_

Lena no estaba mojada, traía consigo varias bolsas de comida, todas en el suelo porque con seguridad ella no las había subido sin ayuda de su chofer, si no estaba mojada por la lluvia entonces debía haber estado a fuera del departamento hace más de 15 minutos. Estaba tan cansada y despistada que probablemente confundió la presencia con la de algún vecino; se había prometido dejar de buscar el latir del corazón de Lena y parecía que lo estaba logrando.

 _"¿Necesitas ayuda?"_ \- Si habían dejado de frecuentarse como amigas era probable que Lena tuviera algún problema, un atentado contra su vida como tantos otros -

 _"Ayuda para acabar con toda esta comida sí"_ \- No era la respuesta que Kara esperaba, tampoco esperaba la sonrisa, misma que sólo causó que colocara ambas manos en la puerta, Lena no hacía muchas bromas - _"Esperaba poder hablar contigo un momento si pudieras darme unos minutos por favor"_

Lena se tensó al ver que Kara no había reído con el comentario de la comida, tampoco había sido buena señal que ambas manos las tuviera aferradas a la puerta a medio abrir _,_ recordó que no estaban meses atrás, que ahora era probablemente una conocida para Kara y optó por dejar de lado el poco humor que no tenía. Intentó levantar las bolsas del suelo pero Kara no se lo permitió, le abrió la puerta y le pidió que entrara mientras ella tomaba las bolsas sin mayor esfuerzo. Kara vestía una pijama lisa de color azul cielo, pantalones y blusa del mismo tono; una bata blanca la cubría por encima y calcetas moradas vestía en los pies. Lena pasó de largo hasta la sala, tomó asiento en el sillón y dejó su bolso a lado; el vestido negro que traía de pronto se sentía ceñido, los zapatos le pesaban; tenía que calmarse, eran sólo nervios.

_"Imra dijo que tendrías bastante hambre después de volar desde Europa, traje eso para ti"_

_"Ya cené, gracias"_ \- Respondió rápidamente Kara - _"¿Tienes algún problema, o alguien intentó algo contra ti?"_

 _"No, no nada de eso, increíblemente nadie lo ha intentado últimamente"_ \- Bromas otras vez, Lena no podía creer lo nerviosa que estaba -

 _"Oh..."_ \- Era claro que Kara le quería preguntar qué rayos hacía en su casa cerca de la media noche, pero era demasiado amable para no hacer la pregunta por lo que Lena no perdió más tiempo, Kara justo había tomado asiento frente a ella, podía ver su cabello aún húmedo por la lluvia -

_"Quería darte las gracias por las palabras de Imra, sé que fuiste tú quien le pidió a James mi presencia en la entrevista"_

_"Fue Imra, ella deseaba desde que llegó a la tierra conocerte"_

Lena inhaló con profundidad, sabía que lo necesitaría pero el aire le quemaba la garganta, ya no podía esconderse, ya no quería evitar lo que sea que fuera a suceder.

 _"No es todo Kara; quiero decir que lamento haberte dicho esas palabras; tú sabes bien qué día, ¿lo recuerdas verdad?"_ \- Lena vio cómo Kara bajaba la mirada, las arrugas marcadas cerca de los labios y el característico borde que se marcaba entre sus cejas cuando se sentía enojada, traicionada si es que se atrevía a utilizar la palabra correcta - _"Sé que lo recuerdas porque yo también, no dejo de pensar en ello, en lo mucho que te lastimé y en lo tanto que he tardado para_ _disculparme"_

No pensó Lena que lloraría tan pronto, durante el camino a casa de Kara intentó ordenar sus ideas, no pudo hacerlo muy bien pero sabía que al menos debía disculparse por esa noche, por alejarse y por alejarla, era probable que no diría las cosas como quería pero tenía que hacerlo ya.

 _"No he hecho nada bien como quisiera, nada de lo que puedas estar orgullosa de mi; te mentí, te lastimé, lastimé a James y nos alejé porque estaba convencida de que era mejor así, porque tenía miedo también; después traté de hablarte pero no pude y tampoco asistí cuando Nia me dijo que estarías en la galería y tampoco fui a su fiesta de cumpleaños porque pensé que no era justo para ti, casi no voy a la entrevista de hoy porque estaba segura de que Imra y tú eran pareja" -_ Kara levantó la mirada pero no habló, fue como si en ese instante Lena respirara con menos dificultad, después de decir mucho de lo que esperaba que Kara la escuchara -

_"Fue otro error mío y sé que no tengo derecho pero me aterró pensar que era así, después de todo no merezco nada contigo, una segunda oportunidad contigo Kara sería... si tuviera la oportunidad el deseo más grande que pediría"_

Kara seguía sin hablar, algo con lo que Lena se sintió agradecida para poder decir todo lo que quería aunque también le atemorizaba el silencio ante todas las palabras; mucho más cuando Kara escuchó lo de la segunda oportunidad y parpadeó varias veces, tratando de entender lo que Lena a medias palabras le había confesado.

" _Kara, lo que quiero decir es que no estabas confundida, no malinterpretaste lo que había entre nosotras; yo tenía miedo de lo que siento por ti, aún... yo aún lo siento y, y probablemente no creas en mí porque después James y yo estuvimos juntos pero ya no estamos más, pensé que estando con él tú verías que no valía la pena estar conmigo y que era lo mejor para mi; ambos nos sentimos culpables por lo que hicimos y no había nada romántico entre nosotros, sólo amistad y culpa"_

 _"¿Por qué tenías miedo?"_ \- De todas las cosas que Kara pudo haber preguntado tenía que ser la más compleja para Lena, la que con más recelo Lena guardaba -

 _"Miedo de que vieras que no te merezco pero después de todo yo misma te lo demostré, y aún tengo miedo pero de no tenerte en mi vida como amiga, de que en tu mente mi nombre te sea causante sólo de dolor" -_ Era agobiante la espera pero por Kara esperaría toda la noche, las noches de uno o varios años si era necesario; no quería hablar más por temor a decir algo que no quisiera, sin embargo parecía que Kara no estaba preparada para hablar.

_"No tienes que responder nada si no quieres, no estoy aquí para confesarme y sentirme mejor, creeme que no lo estaré; sólo quería disculparme y que supieras que no estabas equivocada si aún quisieras saberlo, y decirte que estaré ahí, juro que estaré para ti si decides compartir tiempo conmigo otra vez"_

Kara asintió con la mirada, buscó los lentes en los bolsillos grandes de su bata de dormir; los colocó con delicadeza y se acomodó el cabello que aún no estaba seco; en un manerismo que había aprendido de su hermana se tomó de los brazos para protegerse a ella misma; Lena la miró con detenimiento, el sabor de las lágrimas se notaba más en su garganta.

 _"Te he extrañado"_ \- Le dijo Kara sin mirarla, y Lena cerró los ojos cuando sintió que más lágrimas salían de sus ojos - _"Por supuesto me gustaría volver a verte"_

 _"¿En serio?"_ \- Preguntó Lena, apretando las manos hechas puños, mismas que se forzaban a no aferrarse al sillón -

 _"En serio"_ \- Contestó Kara mientras se acomodaba los lentes y lanzaba miradas cortas a Lena - _"Noona's para la cena, mañana te veré ahí"_

Lena se supo de pie automáticamente ante las palabras de Kara, no quería arruinar la noche, lo que estaba sucediendo con más lágrimas, con confesiones que Kara no debería escuchar aún. Aún quería preguntar si en verdad era lo que quería Kara, si esto realmente estaba sucediendo.

 _"Es una cita, una cita normal de amigas, no tiene que ser algo más, yo aceptaré y esperaré ..."_ \- Estaba segura de Kara había utilizado super velocidad, porque no la vio acercarse a ella, la estaba abrazando y Lena correspondió el abrazo, esperando que no terminara pronto. En los brazos de Kara se permitió llorar más, incluso sollozos salieron de sus labios; no había olvidado lo que se sentía, el calor del cuerpo de la mujer que amaba.

 _"Necesito... me gustaría ir lento por favor"_ \- Le pidió con voz baja; Lena sabía lo que ese tono de voz quería decir y le pareció encantador que Kara estuviera nerviosa por el significado oculto de esas palabras-

 _"Lo prometo"_ \- Le contestó Lena y Kara la besó en la mejilla; fueron instantes brumosos, porque no recuerda cómo llegó a la puerta después del beso, de repente estaban ambas tomadas de la mano despidiéndose, sin querer soltarse. Estaba segura de que no había nadie más como Kara, nadie más que confiara en ella, que pudiera mirarla y ofrecerle una nueva oportunidad, no lo daría por sentado jamás, se lo prometió a ella misma -

 _"Come por favor" -_ Era claro que Kara no había cenado pero quién era ella para desmentirla -

 _"Sí"_ \- Se despidió con un beso como el que Kara le había dado, con una sonrisa sincera y con la certeza de comenzar a vivir los mejores años de su vida, el resto de su vida con Kara.

* * *

**N/A:** Hola a todos; espero les haya gustado este one shot; agradezco mucho sus comentarios e ideas para nuevos fics.

Cuídense mucho!

*Ojalá no tenga tantos errores ortográficos;


End file.
